


Partners In Crime

by selvish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Criminal AU, M/M, Slow Build, Song Lyrics, kids au (for beginning), partners in crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things like this always seem to be a slow incline to insanity after years of being a "good little boy". Their parents would whisper from behind used tissues that their son was a good kid, and that this was just a rebellious phase that would pass after middle school.<br/>Or freshman year,<br/>Or highschool,<br/>But it never did. </p>
<p>a criminal/partner in crime AU based on the song "Partners In Crime" by Set it Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elementary

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my friend Mar/Ronnie (akemilhomura on tumblr) who is my one and only partner in crime <3
> 
> **this will probably be the shortest chapter since it's just meeting and shit

Things like this always seem to be a slow incline to insanity after years of being a "good little boy". Their parents would whisper from behind used tissues that their son was a good kid, and that this was just a rebellious phase that would pass after middle school.

Or freshman year,

Or highschool,

But it never did.

_You'll never takes us alive_

_We swore that death will do us part_

Ray and Gavin had developed their personas of X-Ray and Vav: Partners in Crime and Dynamic Duo in fifth grade when Gav had transferred to a small elementary school in New York. The cracked blacktop gave a satisfying crunch to each of Gavin’s steps as he made his way up the walkway. His hand was held by his adoptive mother, and the other by his brother. They were talking over him, discussing transfer papers, visas, and other things that Gavin did not know or care about.

His hand subconsciously flexed and he started to shake as his family members dragged him towards his new school.

“What’s up, Gav?” His ‘mother’, Griffon, asked, leaning over to talk right into his ear. Gavin got embarrassed being younger than his brother, and Grif had picked up that he tended to be more honest if he wasn’t asked in front of the bigger lad. Gavin shook his head, taking a deep breath as they finally passed through the heavy doors. Gavin was surrounded by noise, the volume going from zero to sixty in a matter of milliseconds. His eyes snapped shut, and he took a deep breath before opening. His brother looked into the brick building with almost awe, and his smile overtook his face. Gavin followed his gaze, taking in the drawings that coated the walls, and the kids of all ages leaping over each other and laughing as they entered classrooms.

Gav’s first few days of school passed without too much hassle. It wasn’t until he had made the horrible mistake of speaking up in class that the bullies turned on him. He had an accent. He was different. Different was bad here.

The days after that were spent sniffling and crouching on top of toilets, slamming and locking himself into the cubicle until the jeers and laughter disappeared from the room. It was in one of his sprints to safety that he ran into the Puerto Rican boy.

They locked eyes instantly, both realizing they were running in the same direction. The shouts behind them became louder so they hustled into a stall together and nervously caught their breath until, as always, the boys passed.

“I’m Ray. They don’t like me because I’m brown.” Gavin’s eyes shot up to stare into Ray’s, blinking owlishly until he held the other’s hand in a handshake.

“I’m Gavin. They don’t like me because Americans talk funny.” Ray smiled at that, squeezing Gavin’s hand softly before jumping down onto the tiled ground.

“We should be friends. We can protect each other.” Ray said, partway through adopting a shy persona and kicking the ground softly.

“Like superheroes?!” Gav chirped, landing alongside his new friend with a bubbling excitement now growing inside his chest.

“Yeah. Superheroes!” Ray’s grin split through his features, squinting his eyes as he held Gavin’s again, shaking in excitement now instead of fear.


	2. The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ptbthhthbt school has kept me from updating this but i promise that ill start adding longer chapters more regularly soon im sorry !! thank u all for the feedback i really appreciate it <3

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

_You'll never takes us alive_

A tap at his window would tell Ray that his best friend was ready for the night. The teenage Puerto Rican would slip out of his mussed bed, already clothed in all black. With a soft grunt and a flex of his tanned fingers he opened the screen and the moment it was up, he was chuckling against Gavin’s lips. Gavin pulled away, his eyes sparkling against the flashlight Ray held in his other hand. A lopsided smile held perfectly white teeth accented by light brown stubble. Ray couldn’t help but smile back before he whispered.

“Help me out.”

Countless times he had been able to get out of the window and onto the fire escape of their shared building on his own, but his adrenaline was fueled by Gavin laughing as he grabbed his hands and yanked him out into the moonlight. Ray caught his foot on the sill, stumbling into his boyfriend with a dangerously-feminine yelp.

“You’re so graceful.” The other giggled, biting his lip and raising his head to kiss his nose.

“Says the clumsiest idiot on this planet.” The tanner boy spat while scrunching his face at the kiss. “Eeeeew dude that’s so gay.”

They laughed again, and this time Ray wrapped his fingers around the brit’s face, and let a soft kiss press to his lips. His leg slowly closed the window behind him, and he pulled away with a smile.

“Let’s go, yeah?” Gavin whispered, breathing the other’s air gently and opening his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“X-Ray and Vav?”

“X-Ray and Vav.”

\--

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

_Partners in crime_

Their sneakers slapped against the blacktop of the city as they made their way through the desolate streets. The two were panting slightly, so used to lounging around and playing video games that aside from these heists, they never really exercised much. Gavin turned his head to find Ray looking at him and smiling softly, his mouth still partially open in breath. He nodded.

They slowed their pace and turned down an alleyway coated in old garbage and long forgotten weeds pushing themselves up through the asphalt in a vain attempt to trip trespassers. The boys reached a makeshift wooden leanto and Ray cautiously lifted off pieces of debris that hid it. Meanwhile, Gavin stood harmlessly in front of him, letting his fingers curl around the handgun in his pocket in case they were disturbed. He still hadn’t told Ray about it, and so nervously looked back to see his boyfriend busy digging through scraps of wood and metal. He bit his lip slightly, green eyes darting back to and along the street in order to keep watch.

The Puerto Rican finally resurfaced from the darkness, swinging a black backpack over his shoulder. It rattled slightly and Gavin turned to look at him incredulously.

“Calm down dude, we’re totally alone. No one but us would be stupid enough to go wandering around Manhattan at shit o’clock.” Ray highlighted his point with a lazy smile, crinkling his eyes and rattling the bag on purpose.

Gavin just chewed harder on his lower lip before hissing out his rebuttal. “Exactly. The last thing we need is to run into people like us.” Though his voice was serious he couldn’t help the smirk at the side of his mouth. He blamed it on Ray’s passiveness rubbing off on him.

“Let’s just get going. We have a lot of work to do.” Gavin continued, taking his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him out of the sketchy alley. They walked this time, even Ray nervous about the noise in his backpack drawing attention in a beeline straight to them. Just because he was easygoing didn’t mean he was stupid.


End file.
